


A Shop for Little Things

by nochukyte



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Articles, Bad Ideas, Gen, Love Poems, Playwriting, Poems, ideas, literary, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochukyte/pseuds/nochukyte
Summary: This is just the collection of my poems, ideas, playwriting works, articles, etc. (Basically just a dump of whatever's on my mind).





	1. Never had flowers on Valentine’s Day (Poem)

** Never had flowers on Valentine’s Day **   
_by: nochukyte   
_

Honestly, I’ve never had flowers on Valentine’s Day.   
Didn’t mind though, those alluring red petals will slowly wither away,   
Vanishing after a day or two, really, it was a total waste.   
I’d rather read something nice, go to sleep or just eat Lay’s. 

No one gave me flowers on Valentine’s Day, unfortunately, neither today;   
Although I’ve had lots of suitors before; I have a boyfriend now, BTW. |  
Is it fun? Is it joyful to receive one? Crossing my mind, what a shame.   
I did really mind though, wishing someday I’ll receive one and put it on a frame.   
  
I would rather have a flower that can’t be withered, is there one?   
I’m serious about putting it on a frame, since it’s my first bunch.   
Will display it outside our home, so the world can truly see;   
How much a lone flower stays forever, to give so much glee? 

What is Valentine’s Day anyway? Is it giving all your love away?   
Expressing it in a flower, that will eventually wither away?   
Or is it because it’s the only day in your life that will make way –   
To express your forbidden love that is hidden at bay? 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos, or even simply read my senseless work. ;) Hearts to all of you!


	2. Bakit kapag inlove? (Poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagalog (Filipino) Poem

** Bakit ** ** kapag ** ** inlove ** ** ? **   
_by: nochukyte_

Bakit kapag inlove, dapat nasasaktan?   
‘Di ba pwedeng mainlove na lang, masaya dapat yan.   
Bakit sa oras na mahulog ka, sari-sari ang iyong mararamdaman?   
Akala ko ba love lang? Bakit may takot na nandyan? 

Kilig, takot, saya, yan ang kadalasang maririnig,   
‘Di ko naman alam kung bakit dahil bago lang din sa pandinig -   
Ng pusong ngayon lang din nakahanap ng tunay na kilig   
Pasensya, inlove nga eh at talagang umiibig. 

Bakit kapag inlove, dapat nagdadrama?   
Katulad na lang ngayon na nakakapagsulat pa ng tula?   
Nakakatawa na nga lang, parang nagiging O.A. na.   
Eh, ganun talaga, nagkakaintindihan naman tayo, di’ba? 

Minsan akala natin, napakasimple lang ng mga bagay bagay.   
Totoo, simple lang ang buhay, kung tamang papaikutin sa kamay,   
Ginagawa lang naman nating komplikado kasi di natin gamay -   
Katulad na lang sa love na halos lahat saati’y nagkakandalupaypay. 

Bakit kapag inlove, kailangan magsakripisyo?   
‘Di ba pwede na magbigayan na lang tayo,   
O kaya naman pantay ang hati ng ‘di magka-talo?   
Napakahirap naman kung walang sasalo at magseseryoso. 

Ang mahalaga kapag inlove, laging nakatuon kay God.   
‘Di siya nalilimutan, may LQ man o saan man mapadpad.   
Kasama ng pagmamahalan ang pagdadasal na nararapat,  
Upang bigyan ng blessing ang pagsasama ng tapat. 

###


	3. Yung Gan'tong Feeling (Poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tagalog (Filipino) Poem

** Yung ** ** Gan'tong ** ** F ** ** eeling **   
_by: nochukyte _

Iba kapag alam mong siya yung taong-   
Sa mata mo'y iisa, sa mata naman niya'y maraming iba.   
Natatawa na nga lang ako sa tuwing naiisip kong-   
Di lang pala ako ang babae na nilalambing at pinopormahan niya. 

'Di naman siya yung ideal guy ko, laking pagtataka ko.   
Average guy, model pero simpleng babaero ang loko.   
Ngunit sa kabila ng pagkakaiba namin, Oh, Nay, Jusko po.   
Siya at siya pa rin ang laman at tinitibok ng puso ko. 

Nagsimula ang lahat sa isang biruan, landian at harutan,   
'Di ko naman aakalain na maiinlove ako ng tuluyan.   
Hay! Nakakainis, pero oo, kasama sa love ang masaktan.   
Yun lang, 'di ako ready na mas masakit pa pala sa isang libong kagat ng langgam. 

Yung tipong kinikilig ka kapag kasama mo siya,   
Hawakan ang kamay, Ngitian lang ay super sapat na.   
'Di mapigilang ngumiti sa tuwing may mga banat siya.   
Haaaaaay. Sana siya na lang talaga. 

Na-confirm ko na love ko siya nung kailan lang na may nilalandi siya,   
Laging natyetyempuhan sa harap ko pa, sarap nilang ibaon sa lupa.   
Mabait pa nga ako, kasi wala naman akong karapatan magselos sa kanya.   
Pero minsan, nakakagago lang, nang-iwan na nga sa ere, tapos ganto pa. 

Tanggap ko siya, kasi sobrang naiintindihan ko siya.   
Ang tanong lang, patuloy pa rin bang papatol sa kanya?   
Sarap niyang halikan, nagpipigil lang ako kasi kaibigan ko siya.   
Ang tanging magagawa na lang, eh, ang magbuntong hininga. 

Halos lahat ng flaws na tungkol sa kanya, alam na alam ko,   
Bakit ganoon? Mas lalo ko pa siyang minamahal ng husto?   
'Di ba dapat maturn-off ang tanga kong puso sa isang babaero?   
Masakit, masakit, madrama talaga, hayaan nyo na ko. 

Naiyak ako nung minsang nagkwentuhan ang aking mga kaibigan,   
Malaswang bagay na involve siya, nasasaktan ako para sa kanya.   
Imbis na awa, pandidiri at galit, pagmamahal ang aking naramdaman,   
Ako lang ata yung gan'tong feeling, nakakaconfused at nakakaloka. 

'Di ko malubos maisip na ang puso ko'y bumubulong-   
Ng kanyang pangalan,Bakit? Bakit siya pang maharot?   
Marami ngang lalaking sa aki'y nanliligaw at nagtatanong   
Basted ang mungkahi, kasi alam kong siya lang ang aking sagot. 

Gusto ko siyang alagaan, kasi alam kong ako lang ang may kaya.   
Sa sobrang tigas kasi ng ulo niya, wala ring tatagal sa kanya.   
Mas mabuti ng iparamdam na 'di ko siya iiwan hangga't kaya.   
Pero tao lang din, napapagod, nagtatampo, at magagalit, 'di ba? 

Gusto ko ng sumuko, pero wag muna,   
Di dahil sa gusto ko, kasi dahil nga mahal ko siya.   
Isa lang naman ang hiling sa tuwi-tuwina,   
Ang maging kami at ang makasama ko siya.  
  
  
### 


	4. Who am I? (Poem)

**Who am I?**  
_by: nochukyte  
_

I am what the whispering wind blows to me,  
I am sometimes called a walking encyclopedia but not really.  
I always keep holding tight to my omniscient benefactor,  
For he is the one made me of what I am really looking for.  
The strong chain that keeps me on the line,  
Making myself not to make the wrong inclined;  
So I sometimes feel like a giraffe eating;  
No matter how high shall I always kept on bowing.  
I enjoy my life and always enjoy it in my salad days;  
The music is in me, just keep in singing free;  
Vain, sufferings, frowning was not in my vocabulary,  
Instead of finding peace is what youth want, indeed.  
I am whole, no one can stop me.  
As of now, I want to wander, to the journey in the sea.  
Whatever they’ll say, it’s just up to me and you'll see,  
Maturity will lead me, growing up, I shall be!

###


	5. Wonderworks (Poem)

**Wonderworks  
**_by: nochukyte_  


I cannot imagine how this nature works;  
Splashing waves, sunny days, making one’s like a torch;  
Softly I tremble, shivering alone at the porch.  
Picture perfect fading sceneries, with different labels;  
Wonderworks of nature, once I had traveled;  
In the cavern of life, sorrows in the underground level,  
No matter how the cliffs had its own menace;  
I’ll be brave, for it protects me in disgrace.  
A cold breeze dances upon my body,  
Although that scene makes me feel like I’m a fairy.  
Forgetting all my loneliness, I stand,  
Thinking of it daily, writing a poem by my lone hand.

###


	6. Imperfections Makes Us Perfect (Speech)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created for speeches.

**Imperfections Makes Us Perfect**

_by: nochukyte_

Fly! Fly high! I'm flying like a butterfly. Fly up, up in the sky. Never yield. Never fear. Never worry what others may say. I know, I'm a vulnerable prey, yet no ferocious predators can harm me and hinder my way. For now, I'm at my liberty. Freedom that makes me wait for so many years. At least, patience makes me what I am now, ravishing and beautiful, as you can see. But once, I was a hideous one. A caterpillar covered with gross green sheets and sticky, slimy, and filthy clothes that cover my whole body. I can't breathe. I can't move. I never even had the right to speak. I can't talk. Unfair and foul as it may seem, yet the world is fair because all things are equally unfair. All I can only do is to eye my dreams and imagining myself in my greatest goal, crawling, slithering my way, way up!

Effort. Sacrifice. Pain. This is only a part of us, our everyday living. As good and as bad as it may seem to you, for sure, all of it is inescapable. These are the flaws of life, the imperfections of our inner selves.

Struggling! Making my own stance, perhaps, in this world, all ugly beings are unworthy beings and those who are beautiful and attractive ones can live at peace and its finest. Yes. I know. Fairness isn't in this world's vocabulary. Contentment is the only key. Flaws are inevitable. All of us have these dark and stygian secrets that we don't want to let others know. Yet, you'll never know what it can do well to us.

Once, I was an ugly monstrous caterpillar and became a lovely well-favored butterfly. What is to complain about? Why not be pleased with what you are? Why hid at the corner of the room and mourn? Why you can't show yourself to the world and make yourself one beautiful fad? If you are physically challenged, show your virtuous self. God will never create us hideous if he never had a plan for us. This flaws and imperfections is the one why God creates his wonderful masterpieces - us - his perfect masterpiece. Are you one of us?

###


	7. Once Upon A Rhyme? (Scene Adaptation: Playwriting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Scene Adaptation of the Little Prince Chapter 4: Playwriting.

**Once Upon A Rhyme? (** **Little Prince: Chapter 4 Scene Adaptation)**

Book by: Antoine de Saint Exupery

Adaptation by: nochukyte

**Characters/Dramatis Personae:**

Narrator/Pilot

Little Prince

Turkish Astronomer

International Astronomical Congress/ Congress

Grown Ups

Pilot’s Dad and Mom

**Scene 4: Once upon a time…**

_There’s a video playback of a big planet on the background. It will turn smaller and smaller until it is like a house. The Pilot is sitting on a debris of his airplane, while fixing his plane and writing on a notebook. He was wondering about the little prince’s small planet. The truth is, he is in his room full of aircraft supplies and stuffs. The feel will change from dessert into an ambiance of a room._

Pilot: Once upon a time, there was a Little Prince who lives on a small planet;

I met him on an empty desert, awakened by an odd little voice, I get.

That sounds more natural, way better beginning for this story to be told.

But I know, it will become uncertain, the truth presumed in bold.

I do not want my prince to be a feast as a fairytale, truly unacceptable!

I pour my heart and soul into writing this, so I regard this a valuable.

For my friendship with the dear prince is of great importance to me,

I want every person to treat my story, believing in my reality.

So I will start this story with a great wondering, you’ll see –

_Change Lights. The set would change and he was traveling now in the little prince’s planet._

Pilot: This young boy said he was from another world truly.

I was hit by my realization, a small place for me to flee –

A planet that only the little prince can live happily,

With his pretty flower and three volcanoes, a size of a pea.

This planet is called Asteroid B-612, I seriously assumed –

I have my own reasons, just take a telescope and zoom!

_Change Lights. The Turkish Astronomer will enter with a board in one hand. He was dressed in a traditional Turkish outfit._

Turkish: Listen to my calculations, facts, and information;

I have found a planet, a tiny body of habitation,

Only once I see through my telescope, I initiate an investigation,

Now this beautiful Asteroid B-612, I named it with admiration.

Congress #1: (Laughs) This is absurd.

Congress #2: (Retorts) Look at you!

Congress #3: Dressed like that!

  
Congress #4: Shouldn’t be heard!

Congress #5: Next! Next! Next!

Turkish: But this planet has a life – I saw! Thousand light-years from above!

Please listen! For my whole life, I searched for it with love!

_People booed at the Turkish Astronomer. He exits disappointedly. Change Lights._

Pilot: Asteroid B-612 was presented in the year 1909 by a Turkish Astronomer,

Wearing a traditional costume, no one believe in that poor researcher.

But in the year 1920, the determined astronomer took again his place,

In the International Astronomical Congress, explaining his grace.

_Change Lights. The Turkish Astronomer enters wearing a European suit. _

Turkish: Listen to my calculations, figures, facts, and information;

I have found a planet several years ago, a tiny body of habitation,

Only once I see through my telescope, I initiate a further investigation,

Now this beautiful Asteroid B-612, I named it with so much admiration.

Congress #1: Hear! Hear! All facts are deliberate!

Congress #2: Wonderful! The information is accurate!

Congress #3: Superb! Very professional and perfect!

Congress #4: Outstanding! What a great intellect!

_The Turkish Astronomer, dumbfounded, left the stage in confusion. Change Lights._

Pilot: Judging him by his clothes, discrimination takes its course;

Grown-ups are like that, only believes in a reliable source –

Dressed according to the pleasure of their eyes and perception,

Neglect the outside part of the norms and rules set by the adult population.

_Change Lights. _

Pilot: I have met a friend; he is Leon, a name of great courage,

In excitement, I told him, my parents, when I get the advantage.

Child Pilot: Daddy! Mommy! I have met a friend!

Daddy: How old is he?

Child Pilot: I don’t know but his voice is so soft, I would like to hear him sing!

Mommy: Where does he study, darling?

Child Pilot: I don’t know but he likes to collect butterflies and release it again with glee!

Daddy: (Worried) Where is he from?

Child Pilot: I don’t know but he draws me an airplane exploring the sky, Look! Look! You

see?

Mommy: Don’t be friends with him again, darling!

Daddy: He’s not safe to be near with, he’s disconcerting!

Child Pilot: I know all about him! He is my only friend, please listen to me!

Dad/Mom: Stay away from him, you must act accordingly.

_All exit. Change Lights. Lots of Grown-ups will walk past the stage, some are running as if they are going to somewhere important. _

Pilot: Grown-ups are such speculative, disapproving being,

All should be on numbers, fitted in the shape of living;

All should obey the rules; it is their bible including all they say.

All should be on track, never looking for another way. 

If I were to describe a beautiful house made of rosy brick,

Adults can’t appreciate the house that I picked.

Instead, you have to say the price of the rosy-bricked residence,

20,000 dollars, they’ll exclaim –

Grown-Up: Oh! What a pretty house that is!

Pilot: Getting the sense.

_Change Lights. The Little Prince will enter, jumping while approaching the Pilot._

Pilot: (_Shouts_) The Little Prince existed! Just so you may know;

_All Grown Ups stop walking and looked at the Pilot._

Pilot: The proof is that he was so charming if I could only show;

He’s so adorable, his blonde hair sweeps as the wind blows.

He has an eye that sparks blue when he’s blinking in a row,

He’s superficial, always broke into a lovely peal of laughter,

He said, he does live in a place so small, accepting that forever;

Demands me to produce a sheep, cause’ he needs one in his place to gather –

Bad seeds and plants, to make a wonderful habitation on the latter.

That’s the proof that he exists, be the receptive cause’ this is legit and proper!

_As the Pilot says the lines, one by one, Grown-ups ignored him, walking again in different directions._

Pilot: A pure and innocent traveler from outer space,

Asteroid B-612 is his planet and place,

He is not from here nor in a different race,

But on another planet, miles, miles away.

_Grown-ups turn around, looking at the Pilot, started listening again._

Pilot: For those who turn around is such a disgrace!

_After a long silence. All Grown-ups exit. _

Pilot: Sometimes, I cannot control my temper;

I may be a Grown-up now, yes, it matters;

But I know I still have a child’s heart that can never shatter;

I should show forbearance, for that’s kids do for the better.

_Change Lights._

Pilot: Six years have passed since my prince went away;

_Little Prince will greet him and say goodbye, walking slowly exiting the stage._

Pilot: I’ll never forget him because to forget a friend is not okay,

So I decided to paint and draw again, for that very purpose;

Although I’m now rusty and unskilled, I should really boast,

That a small young boy taught me many things while I’m at lost,

I want to be like him, a blooming happy-go-lucky boy, at most!

###


	8. I love you 3000 (Poem)

**I love you 3000  
** _by: nochukyte_

We are navigating together in the darkness without any stars or moon.  
The only sound I'm hearing is your slow but steady breathing and the cries of cicadas.  
It is terrifying but you're there comforting me, gently caressing my right hand and kissing my left hand.  
You are beside me.  
You are there with me.  
Or so I thought.  
But I know you are smiling, we are smiling.  
We are happy? I think so.  
The flickering streetlights don't help much tho.  
I'd like to stare at your blinking bright eyes, sharp nose, and thin lips.  
I can't even see your face clearly but I can picture you in my mind vividly.  
I want to squeeze those biceps that you are really proud of.  
I want to brush my hand unto your smooth silky hair like I used to do.  
I like it when you suddenly give me pecks on my forehead. I love and hate it.  
As much as I want to stop walking with you, I'm afraid I'll never be out of here again in this dark, vague place.  
I just want to let go of your hand now, but I think I'll be lost and alone.  
I know the end road, you've already said it.  
We've warned each other, I know.  
But I'm now stuck in the black hole of your cuddles and sweetness.  
Your warmth is becoming colder every time I grip your hand tightly.  
Is it wrong to just... be happy and love?  
I don't want to let go, but I have to.  
The night is slowly becoming a nightmare, a dream I thought will bring me ecstasy.  
I am happy.  
I was happy.  
Now I'm horrified.  
I don't want to be left here again.  
I love you and now, I want to hate you. xxx  
  
###


	9. Love Yourself: Tear (Poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by BTS' LY Tear album.

**Love Yourself: Tear**  
_by: nochukyte_  
  
  
I feel like I’m living in a bubble full of thorns,  
Full of pain, every minute I must mourn –  
To my pitiful self with no self-love at all;  
|I was once a rose, now hideous, alone in an empty hall.  
  
Crouching in agony, hauled inside that bubble;  
Inside that small prison, living with an empty soul;  
I wish I could just prick that tiny thin layer of foam –  
I, I can’t, since it is my only world, my universe alone.  
  
This fragile-looking glass that is too hard to break;  
This swell of emotions swimming ‘til my wake –  
This loneliness became my strength, for God’s sake;  
This daydream turned nightmare, my greatest mistake.  
  
Had a friend, a tiny petal of a rose, keeping me sane –  
In this cruel world, in the hands of my own self;  
The only choice is to surrender, maybe it can ease the pain.  
No, I know I’m running, I’m fine? Save me, help.

  
###


	10. Nightmare #09052019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dreamed a dream full of scary things then write it after.

All of the year class 20XX has been locked in a large city with no one but them. They woke up in a big city circle without knowing whats happening, talked, argue, split and see what's going on. There's a fog everywhere and as they progress, they can see things, creatures that scared them. Terrified, one girl suddenly jumped off the building, she didn't know what she was doing. She's still alive tho, limping her way to the circle where all of her classmates are there. She kinda woke up in her sense. She beg her classmates to help her, but they are just laughing at her, teasing her, pushing her until they brutally killed her. Her blood is all over the place but they just didn't care. They are just shocked that the girl died. "We killed the monster!" they happily announced. But the girl's blood turned into food, gold, jewelries, etc. All of them are shocked and some are ecstatic bcs they haven't been eating for days. Days passed and all of the classmates have found a way to get out of the city. But they don't want to get out anymore. Instead, they opened the city to other people (monster as they said) so that they can have more sacrifices. Like in omelas, they are sacrificing one person once a year during a festival they created, to live in a golden city with no one but them, it is theirs only, they thought. One handsome guy looked in a mirror and he just saw a monster looking at back him. He was startled. He immediately goes to the circle and tell everybody, but all of them are just oblivious thinking he's gone craycray. The handsome guy turned his back in the golden city, packing his things and left. Outside the city, he tried looking for help but no one believed him, some are looking at him like he has some kind of skin disease. No one bat an eye at him. The people outside the city only saw the handsome guy as an ugly crazy hermit. 

###


	11. Nightmare #09162019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dreamed a dream I wouldn't want to dream anymore.

I still have nightmares of that day. Nightmares cascaded on my very birthday. The claustrophobic room, the hush sleepy breaths, the monster on my side. It's been what, 5 months already, but the disgusting touch and eerily whispers in my ear - I can still remember vividly. I'm not magically fixed in a day, I know that. I remember the way I want to scream and fight but I can't. I remember my drunken eyes darting hazily to find help, tear-streaken. I remember how horrified I was, limbs cold and frozen in place. I remember how my sanity shattered before my eyes. I remembered lying to my friends after, saying I don't even remember what happened. I remembered everything.

I still have nightmares, screaming and shaking involuntarily at the middle of the night. Restless and exhausted, I yearned to just be ok. I'm still yearning. Is it too much? I just want to forget. The nightmares, they don't stop. My anxiety and the overwhelming trauma, they don't stop. They will never stop. Now I have trust issues, and I blame all to myself. Am I a monster too...? Do I deserved to be with a monster on my very own birthday...?

This? This is just a nightmare. (:

###


	12. If love and hate are the same (Poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another poem for a beloved.

**If love and hate are the same**   
scribbled by: nochukyte (10/01/2019)   
  
Hey sweetheart, what have you done?  
You've pop my bubble, you've torn my walls down.   
Emotions anything but love, now hope in my heart -  
Was planning just to have fun, now pain playing a part.  
  
You've exposed me to the dangers of love -  
My stomach churns, my heart falters at sight.  
I wasn't expecting all of this, I want to sob;  
I want to scream; I want to cry; I want to fight.   
  
Wishing all of these like a dream, a dreadful nightmare;   
Maybe an ethereal one, one beautiful disaster.  
Your kisses lingering in my body, my nose, my lips -   
Addicted and sated, I want to stop this awful bliss.   
  
Hey baby, I never really want you to stop any of this mess -   
But my heart wants to find shelter, away from your coos;  
Those risky attempts of 'i love yous' and 'i miss yous',   
I hate that I love all of these, this bright blindness.   
  
Me saying "I love you most", you replying "I love you more than most";   
Those six words etched and burned in my mind, at lost.   
I never expected this to be what we are now, this is all new.   
I love the hate, and I hate that I truly, really love you.

###


	13. Lone Lilac (Sonnet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sonnet for a lonely flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the book called La Citta Di Smeraldo. We all have our first love, nevertheless, they're just like a wind who'll touch our lives and begone in a snap. Hmm, what a great poem to end my Sunday. 😉

**Lone Lilac (Sonnet)**  
scribbled by: nochukyte (09/29/2019)  
  
My lone lilac, I miss you, where have you been?  
Perhaps tired, perhaps don't want me anymore;  
Your alluring petals are now unseen.  
Albeit with thorns, accepted as your core.  
My first love, my Polaris, my solstice;  
Also my anguish, my greatest downfall.  
My equinox, true north - now lost in your kisses.  
Show yourself. Are we on the opposite pole?  
Your purple shade brings me pure happiness;  
As the shadow of it brings pure heartache...  
You had been a blessing and a curse.  
A rose with thorns. A moon without a light.  
I still love every part of you, 'course.  
You made all this chaos, but you're once my life.  
  
##


End file.
